


Second Chances

by HelfenundWehren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fix It, How can there not be?, M/M, Maybe some drama too, Slow Updates, This is going to be a lot of fluff, endgame spoilers, other characters will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelfenundWehren/pseuds/HelfenundWehren
Summary: Endgame spoilers. I didn't like the ending. So I'm writing something else. I won't go into detail due to spoilers, but it'll be cute and sweet and giving our favorite boys the ending they deserved.





	1. Fix-It Felix

**Author's Note:**

> This has major Endgame spoilers in it.
> 
> I want to let you all know that I have a lot of ideas for this fic and that I'm hoping you enjoy it. I'm a busy person but I'm going to try to write something at least once a month, if not more often than that. So, please enjoy this. This is a relatively short chapter but I foresee chapter lengths varying a lot.

Bucky knew what was going to happen. He and Steve had discussed it in the days leading up to returning the stones to where they belonged. It wasn’t that it didn’t hurt Bucky, it did, it was just that Steve deserved his happy ending. He deserved to live a full life, not having to worry about space aliens, gods, and losing more people to a never ending war. The former Winter Soldier turned White Wolf of Wakanda understood it, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

The plan was to send Steve back in time to return the stones. Then he would go even further back in time and live out a lifetime with Peggy. He deserved that. She was his first love. Bucky didn’t even know if he’d ever loved anyone the way he had loved her. Even their platonic love didn’t compete with what Steve and Peggy had. So, he’d helped Steve plan out how he was going to do it and that was that.

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Bucky forced a ghost of a smile, knowing what was to come. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Then he watched Steve get on the platform. The countdown happened, they each shared a small nod, and then he was gone.

A new countdown and Bucky turned away, he knew what was about to come. The panic when Steve didn’t return. He’d promised not to let anyone know so he couldn’t show how much it hurt. No one was suspicious in those first few seconds about how quiet he was. No panic, just sadness for a friend he would never see again. It hurt because, deep down, Bucky knew Steve was his one love and he’d let him go. Bucky could move on, he’d have to, but it would take a while.

Just as he was turning to point out where Steve would be sitting, the platform came alive and there stood one Steve Rogers, not looking a second older than when he’d left. Shield in tact, hammer gone, and a smile on his face.

This was not part of the plan. “What the fuck…?” Bucky said under his breath as Steve was hounded with questions about why he’d missed his jump. Didn’t he know how worried they’d been? What had he been doing? Did something go wrong? And Steve ignored every question and laughed as he stepped down from the platform.

“Sorry, there was a hold up in 1945.”

“’45? Steve, you had no reason to be in ’45.” Bruce said with a bit of a frown.

“Nah, I had a promise to keep. You see, I promised my first love a dance when I got back,” he explained, moving over to where Sam stood. He had yet to look at Bucky who had hidden his surprise of seeing his friend again with a smile.

“Steve, that could have been dangerous. What if you hadn’t had enough to get back?”

“Dr. Banner, I went prepared. I grabbed more particles when I returned the tesseract, just in case.”

“Just in case?-“

“Sam, I have something for you.” Steve interrupted Bruce and held out the shield.

“I don’t understand, Steve. Why are you-“

“Take it, Sam. It’s yours.” And it really was. He’d had Howard repair his and change the paint job up a bit.

Sam just stared for a moment, not fully comprehending, but Bucky knew. Steve was passing down the title to someone who deserved it. Someone who was ready and able to take up the mantle. Steve had suggested Sam and Bucky had been 100% behind him in the decision. They’d joked while in Wakanda that Bucky would be Captain America someday, but they both knew that wouldn’t happen, not with the red in his ledger. Plus, Wakanda needed him as much as he needed the country. He was the White Wolf now. He had a duty to his friend T’Challa.

“Cap, what do you mean it’s mine?”

“Sam, I had some time to think about this. I’m done with the hero life. I couldn’t think of anyone better to have take my place. Tony’s gone now, Sam, Earth needs a new defender. Try it on.” And Sam did, he tried it on, commenting that it felt like it belonged to someone else. “It doesn’t. You’ll grow used to it.” Only then did Steve turn his attention to Bucky. Bucky, who tried to look like he wasn’t confused because this _wasn’t supposed to happen_.

“Hey jerk.”

“Hey yourself, punk.” Bucky gave a smile and they hugged. It was a little tighter the usual, the brunet was happy to have his friend back but still, why? They pulled back and he searched Steve’s face for the answer, but nothing came.

“Man, I’m starving. I know it’s only been a minute for you guys, but I haven’t eaten since the morning and you all know how I eat.”

There was laughing then and they all headed back inside. Pepper talked quietly to Steve, signaling that Morgan was taking a nap. The child hadn’t had enough time to adjust to not having Tony return. None of them had. They talked about his returning things to where they belonged. He mentioned his unscheduled stop and Pepper scolded him softly. She was one of the few who could make Steve look guilty with just a look. Just like Mrs. Rogers used to do. Once a punk, always a punk.

Bucky didn’t get alone time with Steve until that night. He found the former captain sitting in a chair on the porch, looking up at the stars. It was like he was searching for something, something more than he had, and he was lost in thought. So lost, in fact, that he jumped a bit when Bucky touched his shoulder.

“Buck- Sorry, have you been out here long?” He asked, motioning for the man to take a seat in the chair next to him.

“Nah, I was looking for you. Steve, what happened? You were supposed to go out and live your life. So, why did you come back?” And Steve just gave him a smile.

“Because, Buck, I’m with you ’til the end of the line.”

“But what about Peggy?”

“You know, I looked at her file so many times.” Steve said softly. Now he was back to looking at the stars rather than Bucky. “And it told me so much about her. About the life she was going to live. Her husband, her kids. I couldn’t take that from her. Plus, there was you.” He glanced at Bucky for a moment. “I told her everything, Bucky. The ice, defrosting, New York, HYDRA, Sokovia, Thanos, I told her everything. I spent a month with her, Bucky. And then, after telling her everything, after having her with me, she told me I couldn’t leave like that.”

Bucky just nodded. So, Steve had planned to stay away anyway and Peggy had persuaded him to come back. That stung a bit. It wasn’t because of Bucky or any of them that he came back, but because of Peggy. “Why’d she tell you to come back, then? She loves you.”

“She does, Buck. But she also knows there’s another man out there who will make her just as happy, if not happier. So, we talked about it, and I came back because there’s more for me here than there would ever be back in 1945.”

Bucky gave him a quizzical look, raising a brow to have Steve continue.

“You see, 1945 had her, but it didn’t have you. It didn’t have Sam. It didn’t have my family. We knew I’d be happy there, but not nearly as happy as here. I’m done being Captain America, but that doesn’t mean I’m done being Steve Rogers.” And Bucky just nodded. Family, family brought Steve back to him. He’d take it.

“So, you’re saying you gave up your one and only love to come back to this rag tag team?” Bucky smiled, feeling honored.

“Ah, not one and only, so… It was something like that.”

“Not one and only?”

“Nope.”

“Who is she? Pepper? Tasha? That new captain?”

Steve just smiled and stood up, patting Bucky on the shoulder. “Good night, Buck.”

“Hey, wait a second, you can’t just leave me hanging like that.”

“Can, and will. Night.” Steve slipped into the house to go stay in one of the spare rooms with Sam, leaving Bucky out there to grumbled and roll his eyes.

“What a fuckin’ punk.”


	2. Good Bye Uncle Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of dialog which won't be the norm. I'm usually a little more descriptive but I love having friendly conversation. I'll find a balance with this fic. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Yes, I have an idea of where the fic is going. No, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Leave comments if you feel so inclined. Enjoy the chapter!

Five days after Steve had planned to never come back to him, Bucky was still finding himself smiling every so often for not reason. He hadn’t managed to figure out who it had been Steve loved, but his friend would tell him eventually. It was just the wait. In the meantime, Bucky would be thankful for the late Peggy Carter for sending Steve back to them. Really, Sam was much more comfortable taking up the mantle of Captain America with the blond there to guide him. Even though he had tried to give the shield back daily.   
It was amusing to watch them through the day. Steve would give Sam a tip on how to throw the shield and Sam would reply that Steve was the natural and should take it back. Then the former Captain America would laugh and tell him there was no need for him to continue, it was in good hands with his friend. And then the Falcon would shake his head with a laugh and strap the shield onto his arm. He had yet to figure out how he was going to attach the shield to his back with his wings, but he’d figure it out… eventually.  
One person Bucky wasn’t sure about was a teen? Young adult? Either way, his name was Harley and he had no idea how the kid had gotten to the lake house. Not until Pepper told him that Tony had been watching over him all these years. Like a little protege and that made some sense. What Bucky knew of Stark from before the first snap, he’d been a narcissist but that had changed. Maybe it was Harley who had helped Tony to watch over and equip Peter. But there was just something about seeing such a young face that left him feeling uneasy. He had the same problem with Peter, too. They were too young for all of this bullshit. Yet there they had been, mourning with everyone else.  
They’d all left a day ago. Bucky had only stayed because he didn’t have a place in New York and Pepper had told him to stay with Cap and Sam. He wondered if she just wasn’t ready to be alone yet. And little Morgan asked for her dad every night. Every night Bucky could see Pepper holding back her tears as she explained that he’d never be coming home. She was still too young to fully understand it. Hell, it hurt Bucky to hear it and part of him was glad he would be leaving soon. Maybe they could get back to some form of normal and Morgan could start grieving, too.  
“Hey Buck, what are you thinking about?” Steve asked as he walked over to the man who was standing on the dock, looking out across it.  
“Steve, are you going to stay in New York?”  
“Yeah, that was the plan. I can help Sam train and figure out my next steps. I have an empty room, I was hoping you’d stay with me. Like old times.”  
Like old times indeed, except Steve wasn’t some sickly man who needed someone there to take care of him. He was strong, brave, loyal, kind to a fault, and certainly not the skinny guy he’d left behind in Brooklyn in the 40s. Bucky wanted to stay with him, he really did, but he found himself shaking his head. No, he wouldn’t be staying with Steve.  
“I’m going back to Wakanda. I made a home there, Steve. You saw what my life was like. It was-“  
“-Peaceful. And you belonged. You were happy…”  
“I wasn’t hunted, Steve. I wasn’t expected to be anyone but Bucky. So, I’m going to go back. T’Challa already knows.” He heard Steve sigh a bit and looked over as an arm went around his shoulders. It was comforting and distressing at the same time. They had been separated for so long and they were going to be so again. Bucky still had healing to do and he couldn’t give up a life that he found agreeable.  
“That just means I’ll have to come by. It’s as good an excuse as any. I’ll see you, bother T’Challa a bit, enjoy Wakanda around me. And did I mention I’d be seeing you?” There was such a big smile on his face that Bucky couldn’t help but smile in return. God, he was going to miss seeing that smile every day as he’d been seeing it since after the funeral.  
“You’re such a sap.” Bucky finally said with that smile still in place.  
“So, when do you leave?” And then Steve was looking out over the water and Bucky joined him in that.  
“Three days? Pepper is letting me stay until then. I can’t thank her enough for that. I guess, at some point in the last seven years, Tony found a way to forgive me. Probably because of her. I hope he knows how thankful and grateful I am for the sacrifice he made. Otherwise, we would have lost again.”  
“I”m sure he knows, Buck. He always knew what was going to come. Maybe not the part he’d end up playing, but I think he knew.” And silence fell between them for a minute before Steve continued. “Three days? I’ll see if I can stay until then. Sam is leaving tonight so the second bed is open. No more sleeping on the couch if you don’t want.”  
“What? I leave the couch and have to listen to you snore?”  
“Bucky! I do not snore!” Steve defended, the slightest of pouts on his lips. And Bucky just chuckled and shook his head.   
“Keep telling yourself that, punk.”  
“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Bucky just grinned at him and turned, hearing a call to go back to the house. It sounded like dinner was ready.   
The two soldiers made their ways to the house, Morgan running and jumping onto Steve, sliding down his front before he grabbed her and hefted her to sit on his hip. She was talking about wanting cheeseburgers for dinner, something Pepper told her was not going to be happening as she’d had them for dinner twice already in the past week. All Morgan did was fuss a bit and hide her head in Steve’s shoulder when Pepper went to grab her. It was kind of cute, Bucky had to admit. Seeing his giant friend holding a little girl who was hiding from her mom. He almost took a picture of it, but only almost.  
Happy arrived while Pepper was telling Steve he didn’t have to carry her everywhere. His arms were loaded with bags of food and he looked around as if asking for help. Bucky just smiled and went over, grabbing some bags of what smelled suspiciously like takeout Chinese food. Like really good Chinese takeout that was enough to feed a small army. Which wasn’t a surprise given how much he and Steve ate.  
Once the bags were set out on the table, Pepper went about separating the food. Chicken fingers and rice for Morgan, Happy had a container of General Tso’s chicken, and Sam got some vegetable lo mein. Pepper had some vegetable stir fry that smelled delicious and then she pointed to the mound of boxes and containers for he and Steve. Orange chicken, his personal favorite takeout, some fried rice, beef on a stick, chicken fingers, sesame chicken, and regular rice. Definitely enough for the two of them to share. If Steve wasn’t a glutton and ate some of Bucky’s too. That serum had increased his appetite ten fold. Sometimes, it was like that with Bucky. Okay… Most of the time if he was being real. But Steve could pack away food.  
Dinner passed with a lot of talking and the first real laughs from Pepper and Morgan as Sam made some wise crack remarks at Bucky’s expense. Pepper even laughed as she scolded the Winter Soldier for throwing a chicken finger at the new Captain America. He gave his best innocent face but broke out into a grin when Steve commented, none too quietly, that there was nothing innocent about that look he was trying to sport. It was like being with a big family. A big family that was healing from devastation. Bucky knew Pepper would be able to heal from this. It could take years, but it would happen. Especially with Morgan there needing her mom. After dinner was completed and takeout boxes put away, Pepper went to get Morgan in the bath while Steve went to wash what little dishes there were.  
“Hey Sam, you’re leaving tonight?” Bucky asked, confirming what he already knew.  
“Yeah, I have this new gig as Captain America or something like that. Apparently SHIELD wants to brief me on my new duties. I didn’t realize changing titles would come with more responsibility,” he said, obviously joking as he laughed. “I’m not going to lie to you, man, I’m nervous. Steve made it look easy but I can’t even throw this shield.”  
“You just have to work up to it. He’s a super soldier. To him, it was a frisbee. To you it’s more. You’ll get it, though, I have no doubt.” And he really didn’t. Sam was the perfect choice to take up the name of Captain America. He was level headed, funny, loyal, and a soldier. If anyone could fill Steve’s shoes and crawl out from behind his shadow, it was Sam. “Have you decided if you’re going to keep the name? Keep it ‘Captain America’?” Did he really have a choice? SHIELD would determine a lot now that they were back up and running.  
“I don’t know if I will ever live up to the legend of ‘Captain America’. I’ll do my best. Maybe I can be ‘Captain Falcon’ instead. Mix the names. Make my own legend. What do you think?”  
“Hmmm…” Bucky scratched his chin in thought. “I think it could work. Then people don’t have expectations of you yet. But you know Fury will tell you if it’s okay.”  
“Yeah, I hadn’t even started thinking about Fury. Not really. Steve has been handling all the conversations so far. I meet with the director in the morning, though. Should I be scared?”  
“Oh, terrified. I heard he lost an eye to a race of shape shifting aliens.” Bucky said with a laugh. “Nah, don’t be scared. Remember, Steve chose you, and Fury can’t take that away.”  
“Yeah, thanks man.” Sam said and it looked like a weight came off his shoulders. Bucky was going to comment on it when a certain super soldier interrupted.  
“I heard my name. What did I do?” Steve asked as he joined them all on the porch where they had migrated to.  
“Gave this bloke here anxiety because you decided he needs to be Captain America.”  
“What? Is this true?” And Steve, poor Steve, looked so concerned for a moment before Bucky laughed and patted his shoulder. Then he knew it was just a joke with a margin of truth to it. “Sam, are you ready to see Fury in the morning?”  
Sam nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am and I’m not. It’s weird. Suddenly I’m going to be important because Steve Rogers said so. Now I’m getting high clearance and briefed and - Stop laughing, Steve.”  
“I’m sorry. You just look so nervous! Sam, I wouldn’t have picked you if I didn’t think you couldn’t do it. It’ll grow on you. You’ll enjoy the perks and the pay, I promise you. And the girls who will come flocking for pictures when they see you out in public. You’ll be fine.”  
The rest of the night passed quietly. Sam left not long after Morgan was put to bed. Happy followed not long after. Steve and Pepper spent some time talking and then they all ended up in their beds. Bucky laid there awake for a while, listening to Steve breathe in the bed on the other side of the room. He was going to be going back to Wakanda soon and leaving his friend and item of his affections. It was hard to be leaving but he needed to go back. Shuri and T’Challa had been gone for too long. There was a lot to do and he had a home there. The least he could do was help out in the country’s healing process.  
Morning came far too soon and it was because of Steve getting up and deciding it was time to make a ruckus. Which, he apologized for. “Going for a run” he said and asked Bucky to join him. The man grumbled, rolled over, acted like he was going back to sleep, then got up less than ten seconds after the offer and nodded. Something along the lines of “God you’re such a punk” came grumbling out and all he got was a bright smile in return. Fuck Steve and his morning person self.  
The run was long but peaceful around the lake. They didn’t talk, they just ran side by side. Both of them seemed to have the same stamina. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time they had done this. Had they ever done this? Not that he could recall. It just reminded him that the scrawny kid from Brooklyn wasn’t so scrawny and sickly anymore. God, he was still getting used to this and he’d been back in his own mind for a few years now. In his defense, Steve had been on the run for a lot of it. They had a lot to talk about. Like how the captain had faired in the five years after the decimation. How it had been for him on the run. Overall how things had been. Bucky didn’t know enough from his big thaw to date about his friend. He’d done his own research when he’d been in hiding but none of it was personal Steve stuff, just “Captain America saves the day” stuff.  
After the run, they took turns showering. Steve went first and was done quick enough. No words really passed between them. They didn’t have to talk to have brief conversations. This morning’s was a “you hungry?” followed by a “I’ll make breakfast”, all without a word being said. It was nice that they still had that after all this time.  
In the shower, Bucky took his time, letting the water rain down on his head. What was he going to do knowing Steve wasn’t on the run but not with him? It felt weird knowing they were going to stay apart and only have occasional visits. Sure, technology would make it so they could communicate often, but he was sure he’d miss the blond being by his side as he worked in Wakanda.  
Once he was done in the shower, he heard a giggling child outside the door then feet running away. It made Bucky smile and he dried and got dressed quickly. Opening the door, he found an action figure of Captain America at his feet. This Captain America was special, though, as he was dressed in a Barbie pink sequin dress. Now this he just had to show to Steve. Leaning down, he picked it up with a grin and headed downstairs to find a full spread for everyone for breakfast.  
“You know, Steve, I didn’t peg you as a house wife.” Bucky commented.  
“Someone had to make breakfast and make sure it was enough for everyone. What do you have behind your back?” He inquired, left brow raised.  
Bucky just chuckled and tossed the action figure at him. “I think you could absolutely pull off that look. Morgan is a master in fashion. You’ll run the next New York Fashion Week runway.”  
Steve caught the figure and gave a laugh, looking down at his feet. Being behind the counter, Bucky couldn’t tell why until he heard a giggle and a little brown head popped up briefly from behind the counter.  
“I left it for Mr. Bucky!” She said, laughing as she took it back and ran around the counter and off to another room.  
“She has so much energy. How did Stark do it?” Steve asked and went back to flipping pancakes.  
“Says the man who was out on a run at 06:00. Dragging me along with him. I’m sure you’d be able to handle a rambunctious child.” Bucky retorted and stifled a yawn.  
“Pepper is in the other room. Can you search for plates and set the table? Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” Bucky nodded and set about finding the plates, vaguely remembering where they had come form the night before.  
Breakfast was an affair of loud laughs by Morgan and much coffee shared between Pepper and Bucky. Something about the two children in the room demanding that coffee be drank. Not that Steve was a real child, but he joined in on many of Morgan’s stories, adding his own sound effects and ideas to it. It was cute. It was simple. It felt normal. Steve would make a good dad someday.  
Breakfast was finished about an hour after they all sat at the table and they all went and did their own thing. Morgan outside to her tent, being watched over by Pepper as she went through various files. Steve was on the dock with a sketch pad in hand, and Bucky decided he would read up on what happened while they were all gone. And this is how the next few days until he left would go. Runs in the morning with Steve, then shower, breakfast, research, dinner, bed, repeat.  
Eventually, those three days he’d told Steve ended and T’Challa arrived at the lake house. He and Steve clasped wrists and greeted each other. Pepper shook his hand and Morgan did her best not to run and hug him when Pepper told her not to. She loved hugging people. Bucky hoped that never changed. There were offers of coffee which T’Challa accepted, giving his friend some time to collect his things. They stayed about two hours at the house after the arrival of the king before leaving. The Wakandan royal had driven to the lake house, the jet for them to take back at the only SHIELD operated landing zone outside of the city.  
“Hey Buck?” Steve interrupted the man as he started leaving the house.  
“What is it, punk?”  
Steve just grinned and gave him a hug like he had the day he returned the stones.  
“Don’t do anything stupid while you’re gone.”  
“How can I? I’m leaving all the stupid with you.” And God did it feel good to say that.  
“Yeah yeah, jerk. I’ll call you later.”  
“I’ll let you know when I’m settled in.” Bucky grinned and shouldered his bag. With one last smile, he left and followed T’Challa to the car, putting his things in the back and climbed into the front.  
“My brother, it will be good to have you back with us.” T’Challa commented as he started the car and they made their way away from the house and Steve.  
“It will be good to be back.” Even though it meant leaving Steve thousands of miles away in New York.


End file.
